Merci, Severus
by Mohn
Summary: Oneshots Severus est morts, sacrifié comme un pion par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vivant, il n'avait qu'un seul rêve: revoir son visage une dernière fois. Et si ce désir se réalisait alors qu'il est mort ?


**Merci, Severus…**

Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux noirs, comme si ça lui coûtait tous les efforts du monde. Au dessus de son visage était suspendu le ciel, d'un bleu azur seulement couvert de quelques cumulus blancs. A vu d'œil, il devait faire horriblement chaud car le soleil brillait affreusement et aucun souffle ne faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres. Mais il ne pouvait rien assurer, cette chaleur ambiante, il ne la sentait pas. Il ne reconnaissait pas non plus l'odeur et la sensation de l'herbe folle qui lui caressait le corps et il avait dû se lever doucement pour constater qu'il était allongé dans un pré.

Il posa ses mains pâles sur son visage et étira ses traits, se rendant compte avec horreur que le contact de ses mains sur sa peau était seulement visuel. Ses doigts qui tâtonnait ses joues, sa paume qui étirait son front était comme inexistants s'il fermait les yeux. Aucun corps, étranger au non ne se manifestait sur les pores de sa peau. Il ne sentait rien. Rien du tout. Etait-il lui au moins ? Rien n'était sur.

Il chercha donc à se concentrer sur son dernier souvenir, pour ne pas sombrer dans un flot de questionnement sans fin qui le terrifiait. La première chose dont il se remémorait, c'était deux yeux verts découpés en amandes penchés sur son visage. Enchanteurs, pétillants, profonds, vert émeraudes qui étincelaient même au milieu de la nuit. Ces yeux, il les connaissait par cœur. Un prénom dépassa alors le seuil de ses lèvres, à peine chuchoté, envolé. Deux syllabes identiques, symbole d'un amour perdu et d'une flamme à jamais volée.

Mais maintenant qu'il se concentrait sur le visage de leur propriétaire, ce n'était plus _elle_ qu'il voyait. Deux lunettes rondes entouraient ses yeux, des cheveux noirs en bataille se posaient sur un visage abimé, salit par la poussière et la peur. Son fils, Harry Potter, qui le regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et d'incertitude. Il se souvenait maintenant… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les étincelles vertes et ces yeux de la même couleur. Alors c'était donc ça mourir ? Perdre toutes les sensations, les saveurs et être une âme vagabonde qui ne sentait ni le murmure du vent ni les craquements des os sous sa peau ?

Une âme errante. Longtemps il les avait étudiés, jamais il n'y avait cru. Personne n'avait pu prouver qu'elles existaient, pas même les fantômes qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Mais c'était vrai…

Il poussa un soupir et étudia le lieu où il était. Il était seul déjà. Assis dans cette herbe, dans un pré entouré d'arbres. Bizarrement, ce lieu lui rappelait quelque chose. Il avait l'esprit floue et la mémoire lointaine, difficile à se rappeler, certainement parce qu'il avait confié ses souvenirs les plus importants au fils de James et Lily Potter.

Il se leva et analysa plus clairement cet endroit. Et plus il avançait, se faufilant entre les arbres, plus la mémoire lui revint.

Son cœur rata un battement* lorsque Le lac se matérialisa devant lui. Etonnement, les larmes lui venait aux yeux. Le lac de son enfance. Le lac où il avait parlé, joué avec _elle_. Pour la première fois. Il avait beau avoir cédé quelques pans de sa mémoire, tout ce qui était lié à _elle_, il s'en souvenait.

Severus s'accroupit au bord du lac et passa délicatement sa main dans l'eau. Il ne sentait toujours rien. Le mort ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se remémorant le visage de cette petite fille candide avec qui il avait longtemps joué dans cet endroit, riant comme jamais il n'avait ri. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, _elle_ était là.

Lily. Sa Lily. Devant lui, enfin. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur alors qu'il admirait la beauté de la jeune femme. Aussi belle qu'elle l'était lorsqu'elle est morte. Ses cheveux auburn tirant sur le roux descendaient en cascade derrière son dos, sa bouche étira un petit sourire chaleureux et ses yeux… ses yeux. Verts, toujours aussi verts, toujours aussi pétillants de vie alors qu'elle était… morte.

Elle était assise sur la terre, à côté de lui et le dévisageait silencieusement. Rogue n'osa pas émettre le moindre son, toujours aussi choqué par cette apparition divine. Longtemps il avait imaginé la scène de leurs retrouvailles, si retrouvailles il y avait, bien qu'impossibles en soi. Dans ses rêves, ils s'excusaient platement et lui hurlait combien il l'aimait, combien il l'avait aimé et combien il était désolé. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne dépassa le seuil de ses lèvres. Morts, il était aussi envouté par la demoiselle que de son vivant. A cette pensée, il se sentit mal. Ils étaient morts. Quelle ironie. Dire que la vie les avait longtemps séparés et qu'ils se retrouvaient en âmes errantes…

Le rictus sur les lèvres de Lily s'élargit et elle gloussa. L'ancien directeur se mordit la lèvre en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la faire rire ainsi. Mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, se délectant de ce son si agréable à son oreille :

Pardon, claironna-t-elle de sa voix claire, c'est que je pensais que maintenant, tu es plus vieux que moi… C'est étrange.

Il se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête, mal à l'aise. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire ? C'était vrai. A jamais maintenant, il allait être plus vieux qu'elle. Pas de beaucoup, de seize ans seulement, mais cette pensée apporta un sentiment étrange qui se propagea tout le long de son corps.

Le rire de Lily Potter s'effaça lentement et elle fixait maintenant le lac, témoin de leur enfance. Seul résonnait à leurs oreilles les chansons des oiseaux et le crépitement de l'eau.

Tu te souviens de…

Oui, comme si c'était hier, la coupa-t-il.

Un sourire plus doux, plus tendre et plus triste s'écrivit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle détourna son regard du lieu paisible dans lequel ils étaient et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien meilleur ami. Ce dernier voulu lui hurler d'arrêter, mais il était comme hypnotisé par ce vert enchanteur. Dans un chuchotement, la rousse souffla :

James te remercie.

Severus en aurait sursauté de surprise si elle ne l'avait pas murmuré si bas. A son expression étonnée et interloquée et à sa grimace dégoutée, la rousse rit doucement avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce :

Il te remercie d'avoir veillé sur Harry. Et moi aussi. Merci, Severus. Sans toi, il serait déjà mort…

Le brun ferma les yeux et serra le poing sur sa robe noire. Que Lily ou James le remercie, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Surtout Lily. Le Potter, il s'en préoccupait peu, pour ne pas dire qu'il s'en moquait complètement. Mais que Lily, sa Lily le remercia d'un sourire sincère c'était…

Inconcevable. Je ne suis pas un héro… C… c'est à cause de moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'est lancé à votre…ta poursuite. C'est à cause de moi que tu es mortes, c'est à cause de moi que ton fils ne vous a pas connu. Si seulement… si seulement je ne t'avais pas traité de _ça_… rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Tu n'imagines certainement pas à quel point je suis désolé.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, des larmes avaient perlé sur ses joues. Lui, le professeur de potion le plus craint des élèves, n'avait jamais pleuré. Ou si, de rage lorsqu'il avait appris que l'élue de son cœur sortait avec son pire ennemi et de désespoir quand il avait eu vent de sa mort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas culpabiliser ? C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait pour qu'il ne se persuade pas qu'il était un être sans cœur*. Il ne voulait pas de ses remerciements. La rédemption lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il s'était tant haï, pourquoi elle ne le haïssait pas ?

Lily se pinça les lèvres tout en l'écoutant, passa une main qu'il ne sentit pas sur sa joue, et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était fou … fou à quel point il aimait ses sourires, ses rires, ses plissures aux coins des yeux, ses fossettes, … Est-ce que Potter était tombé amoureux lui aussi de son joli visage ? Surement…

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle aurait pu ne rien faire, ça aurait été la même chose, et l'homme se maudit intérieurement de la retrouver en âme errante. Voilà si longtemps qu'il attend un contact, un geste comme celui-ci de la part de la morte, mais il ne peut pas sentir la chaleur de sa peau. La vie était réellement injuste.

Tu es vraiment trop dur avec toi-même, murmura-t-elle. C'est Voldemort –elle n'avait pas peur de prononcer son nom- qui nous a tué, pas toi. Tu n'es peut-être pas un héro, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien Sev', je le sais.

Il rouvrit les yeux violemment à l'entente de son surnom. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu de sa bouche. Lily ne fit pas attention au trouble de son ami et enchaîna :

Si tu n'avais pas été là, Harry n'aurait pas pu faire tout ce qu'il a fait.

Si je n'avais pas été là, tu ne serais pas morte.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir résigné : quoi qu'elle puisse faire, il serait toujours rongé par cette culpabilité qui le tuait à petit feu depuis dix-sept ans. Elle se contenta simplement de lui sourire tristement, essayant de le rassurer comme elle le pouvait. Ça ne marchait pas, alors elle abandonna si simplement.

Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Severus fronça les sourcils, incrédule, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

Pardon de n'avoir pas été indulgente, pardon de n'avoir pas compris que tu ressentais _ça_ à mon égard…

S'il avait été encore vivant, l'ex-Mangemort en aurait rougi de honte, et inconsciemment il baissa la tête pour cacher son visage.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'ai été odieux en te traitant de… tu sais quoi.

La rousse hocha la tête, n'osant pas entrer plus que cela dans le débat. Pourtant, une question le taraudait depuis longtemps et c'est sans prévenir qu'il la posa :

Est-ce que tu crois que nous … si je n'avais pas dit ça...

Est-ce que nous serions sortis ensemble ?

Un silence se fit et Severus jeta un regard à l'élue de son cœur, attendant sa réponse. Elle fixait la rivière, songeuse, ses pieds nus goûtant à l'eau glacée qu'elle ne sentait pas.

Peut-être.

Si Rogue avait eu le cœur qui fonctionnait à ce moment précis, ce dernier batterait certainement la chamade.

Mais ça n'aurait peut-être pas duré longtemps… Tu t'enfonçais dans un chemin qui me déplaisait, et un jour où l'autre, tu m'aurais insulté. Donc oui, peut-être.

Ensemble, sans s'en rendre compte, ils fermèrent les yeux. Les pensées du professeur étaient confuses, cette apparition était à la fois impromptue et surprenante. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier une quelconque divinité pour avoir pu revoir au moins une fois la belle rousse. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Et maintenant qu'elle lui parlait de cet avenir à deux qui avait été envisageable, il se sentit mal. Il aurait pu être celui qui caresserait les cheveux de Lily, qui lui murmurerait des « je t'aime » et qu'il enlacerait par la taille. Elle n'aurait pas été morte et lui non plus. Au lieu de ça, il avait disparu de son univers.

Remarquant l'air rêveur du garçon, la mère d'Harry chuchota :

Mais je pense… je pense que je me serais quand même marié avec James.

Le cœur fendu, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle en choisisse un autre ? Et pourquoi diable son ennemi juré ? Il se sentait défaillir et cette même phrase lui donna envie de vomir. Pourquoi lui ?

Tu l'aimes à ce point ? réussit-il seulement à déglutir.

Elle parut surprise par la question, puis un petit sourire s'anima sur les lèvres. Un sourire tendre, heureux,… impossible de décrire tous les sentiments passant dans cet unique rictus, il était comme un flash, une lumière rayonnante d'ondes bienfaisantes. Rogue préféra alors qu'elle ne réponde pas, cette grimace étant plus évocatrices que mille mots, et sa prière fut entendue. Elle ne dit rien.

Tu remercieras Potter de ma part aussi.

La rousse écarquilla les yeux, aussi interloquée que lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Ça lui avait écorché la bouche de prononcer ces mots, mais dans un sens, il les pensait. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi, il ne répondit rien à son tour. Comment avouer qu'il était, contre son gré bien sur, redevable à son pire ennemi de rendre si heureuse la femme qu'il aimait ? Même pour tout l'or du monde, il ne l'aurait pas dit.

Il se passa alors un flash. Lily releva la tête, et prit un air ennuyé. Ses pieds commencèrent à s'effacer doucement dans une poussière d'étoile. Affolé, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal la questionna à ce sujet :

C'est Harry… il m'appelle. Il a pris la plus grande décision de sa vie. Il a besoin de notre soutient.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes de fierté et de désespoir. Elle se mordit la lèvre et dessina un mot d'excuse avec ses lèvres. Ce n'était plus ses pieds maintenant mais ses jambes qui disparaissaient, laissant derrière elle une traînée de flocons d'or.

Nous nous reverrons ? supplia l'homme.

Un maigre sourire rencontra les larmes de la jeune femme et elle chuchota :

Je viendrais te voir de temps en temps.

Elle tendit sa main ouverte vers le torse de l'homme.

Promis ?

Il serra sa main avec tristesse, ne supportant que peu la disparition de cette femme magnifique.

Promis.

Il capta un sourire et la main de Lily s'effaça à son contact, puis tout son corps. Une fois disparue, Severus plongea sa tête dans ses mains et laissa échapper un soupir. Il se remémora la conversation, puis un mince sourire traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela les paroles de sa bien-aimée :

Merci, Severus…

Fin

*Bien évidemment, ce sont des expressions, vu l'état dans lequel il est actuellement il n'a plus de cœur ni d'organes qui marchent ;) –c'est un peu glauque de dire ça mais bon-


End file.
